The Rainbow Bond
Availability As soon as Melphina is available. Enter the pub and head for the bar to get a cutscene. Quest Details Pagus meets an old friend - Maddox. They wish to go and meet Sibal in Royotia (the Firestone) who claims to have seen the ancient Remnant of Miracles, the Arco Iris. #Travel to The Firestone pub in Royotia. When you get there, walk up to the bar and talk to Sibal. It turns out there is a large monster in the area where Sibal saw the Acro Iris. You must travel there and defeat the Ancient Dragon. #Accepting the quest transports you to The Fifth Path. Most of the normal monsters are not spawned in the dungeon for this fight, so it's a good time to get the treasures in this dungeon if you haven't been here yet. #To find the boss, head to the far north dead end, around area G-2. Be prepared as it is a tough fight if doing it early on. #He is easier to kill with smaller unions. #Try using Paralyzing ability to Paralyze him so that he can't use Darkbreath. #Maddox and Sibal will join as a guest union for the fight. #After the team leaves the scene, a rainbow mist crosses the screen for a moment, which is hinting that Sibal did in fact see the Remnant of Miracles. Reward * Manryn Salia * Maddox (immediately) and Sibal (only after the events at Koenigsdorf) can be recruited at the guild * 'The Dragonslayer' achievement for defeating the dragon in the XBOX 360 version. * One of the prerequisites for opening Louise's Secrets Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Apparently there's some mystic academy that's been spitting out skilled magi for years. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Brains are an important part of a good man! That's why they're so hard to find..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Apparently there's some mystic academy that's been spitting out skilled magi for years. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And, when it comes to skilled magi, how ca you not think of me? We should be hearing back from the Academy soon, eh? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Apparently there's some mystic academy that's been training skilled magi for years. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Ohh, how nostalgic! The academy is my alma mater, you know. It would be a fine school for you as well, beloved daughter." : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Apparently there's some mystic academy that's been spitting out skilled magi for years. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Come to think of it, how's your homework coming along?" : Gossipy Girl: "It's...going? Sort of? Not really?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "I hear Mystic Arts Academy is a renowned school and its graduates go on to do great things. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "With that kind of education, I bet the graduates rake in the big bucks." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Mystic Arts Academy is a renowned school and its graduates go on to do great things, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I have more respect for carpenters. They're useful in the real world!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "Mystic Arts Academy is a renowned school and its graduates go on to do great things. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? I hear some general is also a graduate." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Apparently there's some mystic academy that's been spitting out skilled magi for years. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Mystic academy... I've never heard of it and thus have nothing to say bout it. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." What's going on? We're in Melphina's pub and some mysterious voice is talking to our dearest Pagus... :Voice: "Hum hum...!? I know that fine qsiti... That large, reticent mouth, the laugh lines around the eyes... Pagus...is that you?" :Pagus: "Ohh—Maddox, isn't it? Maddox, goodness me! How long has it been? My word... What is Celapaleis's famed general doing out here? Though, actually, I'd heard you'd retired and become somewhat of a recluse." :Maddox: "W-well. Life brings us many things, you see... More importantly! Pagus! Have you heard about Sibal? Apparently, he's come across something so incredible that you will not believe your ears." :Pagus: "I won't? ...No...it couldn't be...!" :Maddox: "It is... The Arco Iris. The famed Remnant said to bring miracles to life. Goodness, we searched it for ages... My word, and the stories around it—! Discovered hundreds of years ago by the famed Duke Gulaaj, who, just as his dukedom was about to be destroyed by a tsunami, used the miracles granted by the Remnant to not only survive, but conquer and absorb the surrounding kingdoms. His accomplishments from then on are the stuff of legends..." :Pagus: "And in the end, Sibal actually saw it? He saw the Arco Iris with his own two eyes?" :Maddox: "Indeed, that's what he says. However, I've yet to hear the particulars of how it all came about... It seems Sibal's been leading an excavation team in Royotia. Once I've a free moment, I've a mind to see what he's up to myself." :Pagus: "The ancient Remnant of legend, Arco Iris... To think it truly exists...! Goodness, I've got the old butterflies in my stomach—I haven't felt that in years! Once I have a chance, I'll certainly go to see Sibal!" Maddox is gone, and Pagus awaits our decision: :Pagus: "Oh, hello, Rush. Maddox is an old, old school friend. Years ago, we and a third, Sibal, met in a seminar studying ancient civilizations. Back then, the three of us were obsessed with old legends, especially those centered around the Arco Iris. It is a famous Remnant said to have granted miracles to the people of the Old Kingdoms. And just now, Maddox says that Sibal's found the real thing. The Remnant powerful enough to create miracles... Seeing it with my own eyes has been my dream since I was a student. Rush, my boy, I realize it's the foolish conceit of an old man, but I've a personal favor to ask of you, if you've the time... Would you come with me to where Sibal is?" ::Rush: "Ehh, do we have to do it now?" ::Pagus: "Ahh. I apologize for the sudden request. I know you young people have things to do. However, if you're free later, please let me know." :or: ::Rush: "Sounds cool! Let's check it out!" ::Pagus: "Thank you, lad! It's much appreciated. Sibal is in the mining capital of Royotia, south of even the great desert. Goodness, I haven't seen Sibal in years. I'm giddy as a schoolgirl!" Upon talking to Pagus again without leaving... :Pagus: "Thank you, lad! It's much appreciated. Sibal is in the mining capital of Royotia, south of Even the great desert. Goodness, I haven't seen Sibal in years. I'm giddy as a schoolgirl!" We might not be as giddy, but nevertheless we go and visit pub in Royotia. Here we have another mysterious voice speaking... :Another Voice: "Eh? Those crow's-feet and that giant yap... Damnation, if it isn't Pagus! Cripes, you're a sight for sore eyes!" :Pagus: "Sibal! It's been thirty years...far too long. You look well—high-spirited as always!" :Sibal: "Darned tooting I do! And I've sure got reason for it, you know! I've only made the biggest discovery of the century! Pagus—you're gonna flip when you hear this, but—" :Maddox: "Enough theatrics, Sibal, I've already told him." :Sibal: "Maddox! Gabbering God Emperors, you just took ten years of my life! But huh! I've got not only one of Athlum's Four Generals come to see me, but an ex-general of the Celapaleian Army! The star power! (Old guys are now seated around the table and the discussion follows:) The Arco Iris is a Remnant that takes the form of a seven-colored light. The old stories say that the guy what had it was granted all kinds of miracles. As for me... Well, I was digging in Siebenbur not long ago, when out of the blue, I'm hit by this dazzling beam of light. Thing is, I was deep underground, way past any place the sun could hit, see? It's just like all the history books said... A rainbow of light shot straight over my head. I...I can't even begin to describe how beautiful it was... Something that stunning could only be the work of the gods." :Maddox: "Come now, are you certain you didn't just spend too much time underground and started seeing things? Lack of oxygen, perhaps?" :Sibal: "Whaaat? You calling me a liar!?" :Pagus: "Maddox, Sibal, please! Let's try to act our age, shall we? Still. To think that the Remnant of Miracles is real... Sibal, you've been able to taste a part of a legend over 640 years old. Dear me, you've really done something incredible!" :Maddox: "If we go there, we should be able to see the Arco Iris as well, correct?" :Sibal: "Reckon so. Just, you can't right now. Some huge monster's taken the place as its lair. Until somebody cleans the place out, you've got more of a chance of seeing the inside of the monster's belly than seeing the Arco Iris." ::Rush: "(This sounds kinda scary...)" ::Sibal: "The miners of Royotia—no slouches in the physical power department—have tangled with the thing more than a couple times... They haven't won once. Don't go off half-cocked, alright, kid? You'll regret it." ::Maddox: "Boy... Men who run from their challenges find they're running from their own growth. Stop being wishy-washy and defeat that thing! ...I'll be waiting here, where it's safe." :or: ::Rush: "Then call me 'the Cleaninator'!" ::Sibal: "Right, kid—if somethin's in the way, mow it down, eh? But if you think you can underestimate this bugger, you're in for a rude surprise, kiddo. The miners of Royotia—no slouches in the physical power department—have tangled with the thing more than a couple times... They haven't won once. Don't go off half-cocked, alright, kid? You'll regret it." If we had refused the first time: :Sibal: "Some giant monster's moved into the cave where I saw the Arco Iris—and it seemed hungry. So long as the monster's there, there's no way we cann go look for the Remnant." ::Rush: "Monsters don't sound like fun..." ::Sibal: "What's wrong, kid, scared of the big bad monster? ...I was, and that's why I didn't even try getting close!" :or: ::Rush: "I'll take care of that thing!" ::Sibal: "The miners of Royotia—no slouches in the physical power department—have tangled with the thing more than a couple times... They haven't won once. Don't go off half-cocked, alright, kid? You'll regret it." If by any chance we decide to abandon the mission, qsiti will scold us: :Sibal: "Oho, it's the kid again! I figured you an' Pagus couldn't commit and went back to Athlum already! Don't tell me you're gonna go back to the cave to try and see the Arco Iris, are you?" ::Rush: "That monster's toast!" ::Sibal: "The miners of Royotia—no slouches in the physical power department—have tangled with the thing more than a couple times... They haven't won once. Don't go off half-cocked, alright, kid? You'll regret it." :or: ::Rush: "(Going home sounds good.)" ::Sibal: "What's wrong, kid, scared of the big bad monster? ...I was, and that's why I didn't even try getting close!" We finally make a decision, go into the cave. Here comes trouble: :Maddox: "Hum... So, we're to sneak into the cave as well?" :Sibal: "Darned tooting we will! Like we could just leave Pagus alone in a dangerous place like this! ...'Sides, we can't let Pagus and the kid walk off with all the glory, eh?" :Maddox: "...Alright. Into the breach! To the Arco Iris." :We wander around and run into them again: :Sibal: "Yoo-hoo, Pagus, you here? Don't tell me he's already taken out the monster!" :Maddox: "Mmm, that would be an astonishing feat indeed! Of course, as the former general of Celapaleis's Third Division, defeating monsters like this would be as easy as taking candy from a baby... (*Dragon roars*) Erm. Perhaps 'baby' isn't quite the correct term..." :Sibal: "Lavafender's blustering hells...! I heard the monster was supposed to be big, but this is just ridiculous!" :Pagus: "Maddox! Sibal! Fear not, I'm here to save you!" :Sibal: "Pagus!" :We fight, we crush the dragon. :Pagus: "Are you two alright!? Goodness me, I didn't think you'd follow us..." :Sibal: "Darned tooting we did! We're talking about the Arco Iris here... If all three of us can't see it together, what's the point?" :Maddox: "Sibal..." :Sibal: "But, seems like Maddox was right about it after all... I guess I just imagined seeing it. I was so certain I saw the Arco Iris... Ha, but there's nothing now, huh..." :Pagus: "No... Certainly, you met the Remnant of Miracles, Sibal. Maddox... Sibal... The time we three were engrossed in the mystery of the Arco Iris is many years past. As time passed, we went our separate ways, doing different things and living different lives, perhaps never to meet again... And yet here we are, on an adventure, at that! It really brings back memories, doesn't it? Ahem. My point here is, just the fact that we're all here together again..." :Maddox: "...That is the miracle given us by the Arco Iris?" :Sibal: "Geh! Pagus, you keep going around saying stuff like that, I'll get all misty-eyed... *sniff* Welp, at the very least we took out that massive monster, eh? C'mon, let's get back to Royotia. You too, kiddo! I'll treat you to dinner or something!" Right after we leave, the seven-colored beam of light crosses the cave... But we're almost in Royotia, aren't we? :Maddox: "Well! I certainly hadn't felt that sort of fear or excitement in a long while. Truly, I mustn't forget to teach the young folk that experience is just as important as book knowledge." :Sibal: "Gahahah! Howzabout I put 'em to work here? I'll look after 'em good!" :Pagus: "Sibal, you'd do well to take care of yourself... We might not be there next time you're about to be eaten by monsters." :Sibal: "Eheh, sorry about that... Say, kid—Rush. Sorry for the trouble I put you through. I know he's a meddlesome old coot, but take good care of Pagus for me, would you?" :Maddox: "Pagus. Rush. I'd better be getting back, then. Pagus—let's do a better job of keeping in touch this time, hmm?" :Pagus: "Ahh... For a moment, I was back as a young man having a great adventure... It's not a feeling I'll soon forget. Rush, my boy, thank you so much. This is for you." Category:Quests